Ballade Potartiste
バラード | rom_ja = Entameito Barādo | nom_ko = 바라드 | rom_ko = Enteomeiteu Baradeu | image = BalladePotartiste-DPDG-FR-SR-1E.png | type_de_carte = Monstre | attribut = TERRE | type = Plante | type2 = Pendule | type3 = Effet | etoiles = 3 | echelle = 2 | atk = 500 | def = 1100 | numero = 66768175 | texte_pendule = Une fois par tour, au début de la Damage Step, lorsque votre monstre "Potartiste" combat un monstre face recto de votre adversaire : vous pouvez faire perdre 600 ATK au monstre de votre adversaire (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | texte = Si votre monstre "Potartiste" a attaqué, après le calcul des dommages : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire ; la cible perd une ATK égale à l'ATK du monstre "Potartiste". | texte_pendule_de = Einmal pro Spielzug, am Beginn des Damage Steps, wenn dein „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster gegen ein offenes Monster deines Gegners kämpft: Du kannst das Monster deines Gegners 600 ATK verlieren lassen (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | texte_de = Falls dein „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster angegriffen hat, nach der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; das gewählte Ziel verliert ATK in Höhe der ATK des „Künstlerkumpel“-Monsters. | texte_pendule_en = Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, when your "Performapal" monster battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 600 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). | texte_en = If your "Performapal" monster attacked, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that "Performapal" monster. | texte_pendule_es = Una vez por turno, al comienzo del Damage Step, cuando tu monstruo "Artistamigo" batalla con un monstruo boca arriba de tu adversario: puedes hacer que ese monstruo de tu adversario pierda 600 ATK (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | texte_es = Si tu monstruo "Artistamigo" atacó, después del cálculo de daño: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba que controle tu adversario; ese objetivo pierde ATK igual al ATK de ese monstruo "Artistamigo". | texte_pendule_it = Una volta per turno, all'inizio del Damage Step, quando un tuo mostro "Artistamico" combatte con un mostro scoperto dell'avversario: puoi far perdere 600 ATK a quel mostro dell'avversario (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | texte_it = Se un tuo mostro "Artistamico" ha attaccato, dopo il calcolo dei danni: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario; quel bersaglio perde ATK pari all'ATK di quel mostro "Artistamico". | texte_pendule_pt = Uma vez por turno, no começo da Etapa de Dano, quando seu monstro "Camarartista" batalhar um monstro com a face para cima do oponente: você pode fazer com que esse monstro do oponente perca 600 de ATK (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | texte_pt = Se seu monstro "Camarartista" atacou, depois do cálculo de dano: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; o alvo perde ATK igual ao ATK desse monstro "Camarartista". | texte_pendule_ja = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の「EM」モンスターが相手の表側表示モンスターと戦闘を行うダメージステップ開始時に発動できる。その相手モンスターの攻撃力は６００ダウンする。 | texte_ja = ①：自分の「EM」モンスターが攻撃したダメージ計算後に、相手フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その相手モンスターの攻撃力は、その「EM」モンスターの攻撃力分ダウンする。 | texte_pendule_ko = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터가 상대의 앞면 표시 몬스터와 전투를 실행하는 데미지 스텝 개시시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 상대 몬스터의 공격력은 600 내린다. | texte_ko = ①: 자신의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터가 공격한 데미지 계산 후에, 상대 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 상대 몬스터의 공격력은, 그 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터의 공격력만큼 내린다. | sorties = | id_bd = 12881 }}